powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoo99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robot Arm page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) In Gallery series are in normal style, italics go to Users. Please stop complicating things with series in Known Users and just keep everything between parentheses in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Please stop complicating things with series in Known Users and just keep everything between parentheses in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:15, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Please stop removing pics/Users without good reason. Take 24 hours to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:15, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Please stop removing pics/Users without good reason. Take 3 days to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:04, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can more than one change/Edit? Slogging through few dozen Edits with one change each isn't amusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, March 23, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, March 26, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:14, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Please stop removing pics without good reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Please stop removing pics/Users without good reason. Next one will give you weeks timeout to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:44, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Please stop removing pics/Users without good reason. Take a week to think about listening when Admin tells you to stop something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, April 13, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can change the name of the pic? Please do that instead of loading same pic several times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, April 22, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:16, April 24, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, May 12, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Series/film name with numbers isn't real name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, May 28, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. Series/film name with numbers isn't real name. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:18, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Use preview before posting and fix all your messes after chancing language. I've deleted every change you did on Feline Physiology, if you want to return them, don't mess it again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Don't change language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) You might want to use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Click the pic => More Info => Arrow on the right end of Edit => Rename. If you rename a pic, it's your job to change the links to that pic, same way as with renaming the page links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:17, June 25, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, July 8, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. 13c: Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:36, July 10, 2018 (UTC) 13c: Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) You keep removing the bolding on top of the pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:29, September 11, 2018 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. You'd think that deleting the pic was something of a hint, hmmm? Don't change language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, September 17, 2018 (UTC) What is it with you and chancing every pic when you find a new favorite? Stop doing that. We have more than one pic of people/groups for a reason. Especially since you can't be bothered to name it correctly. Tmnt 7 ISN'T correct name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 10, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Text takes more space than pic = axed text. Ridiculously more = axed to name/series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Please don't add higher Level Users to lower ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:05, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Stop messing with the brackets of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series, it's fine as is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Don't change language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:07, December 16, 2018 (UTC) We have several pics from characters for a reason, stop chancing all of them into that one you like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, December 18, 2018 (UTC) We have several pics from characters for a reason, stop chancing all of them into that one you like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, December 23, 2018 (UTC) When you add a pic to Gallery, mind noting that Live Television/Movies is different from Cartoons and not adding cartoons there? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:55, January 26, 2019 (UTC) We have several pics from characters for a reason, stop chancing all of them into that one you like. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, January 31, 2019 (UTC) We have several pics from characters for a reason, stop chancing all of them into that one you like. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, February 6, 2019 (UTC) 13c: Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. It's usually under the Users name or what they are doing (attack name, etc.). ESPECIALLY don't add new exactly same one with changed name. Thanks awful lot for adding more work for me, it's not like I have spend few hours removing duplicate pics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, February 13, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Go to pics page, click arrow at the right end of Edit. If the drop-list includes Rename, that's the thing. If it doesn't, you can just ask me to rename it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, February 15, 2019 (UTC) 'When you post, add the Signature-''link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) '''--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:04, February 15, 2019 (UTC) We have several pics from characters for a reason, stop chancing all of them into that one you like. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Stop changing existing pictures to your favorite ones, don't remove existing users and stop messing with alphabetic order. How mind times do we have to repeat this before you get it? Knock it off already.SageM (talk) 04:44, March 1, 2019 (UTC)SageM